Ashfur X Scourge It's What Counts
by Rosetail of Thunderclan
Summary: Scourge has a few problems and Ashfur Is trying to Help him through them. Human AU. Rated M for Mature content later and language. And Weird comments about stick. boy x boy hate it, don't read it!
1. Scourge POV

**No note** ecxept **© Erin Hunters Warriors. I only own storyline. Ashfur, Scourge, Squirrelflight are Erin's**

Ashfur was asleep. I was lying next to him with my arms wrapped around his middle. I fell asleep. And when I woke up, Ashfur was still asleep, so I started to try to count Ashfur's freckles. Then I traced his eyelids, his eyebrows, his lips, until he woke up. His sapphire eyes searched me. He frowned, touching my neck where there was a thin, long scar, capable of a small blade. "Where is it?" I pointed to the bathroom. He got up, frowned at me and went into the bathroom. A few seconds later, I heard a quiet, "Scourge." I got up and went into the bathroom.

Ashfur was standing in the middle of the floor looking at the blood stained into it. "I don't like this, Scourge." I blinked. Ashfur 's eyes flashed. "Why aren't you speaking to me?" I shrugged. Ashfur's quiet voice got a little louder.

"Scourge." I looked at him. Tell me what's going on! His voice quieted again.

"Please."

"In the bedroom." I said.

I sat on the bed, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. Ashfur looked at me. Tell me. I said, I've been felling really down again. Ashfur scooted closer to me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me. He said, "You've got me." I sniffled. "You okay?"

"D-Do I s-sound okay, A-Ashfur?" I gasped a little as Ashfur took off my hood and kissed me. Full-on kissed me. And I didn't reject it. I embraced it.

He laughed a little. "You bastard!" I laughed.

Ashfur laughed, "Am I?" Then he laughed harder.

Later 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm not sleeping till you fall asleep, Scourge. Unless you want me to get Squirrelflight?" Ashfur asked.

"No. I said."

"Love you." Ashfur said.

"I love you too." I muttered.

I went to bed, falling asleep, and waking up at 3:00 in the morning. I got the small blade I used a few nights ago. I reopened the one scar, and slit both my wrists, slicing a vein. "Fuck!" I yelled probably from the pain, seemingly waking Ashfur up, because he yelled, "Scourge?" He walked into the bathroom.

"Scourge!" he cried. He glared at me. Not in his playful glare. His 'You fucker' glare. Ashfur, suddenly seeming taller, older and wiser than me, dragged me to the sink. "Wash." He said. I giggled a little and did as I was told. Later, when Ashfur was back in bed, he had been fuming and called me a stupid bastard, and I asked if he was too, and he told me to go fuck myself in the tub or something. So I did.

I used the blade again and made another cut on my neck. I wiped it and sat on the bed, Ashfur was up again. and he was really furious with me still cause' he didn't talk to me for an hour after he got up. And still, even after that, he was still stony- faced. 'What you did last night scared the fuck out of me, b-"

"Stop calling him bastard, Squirrelflight said, Walking into the kitchen."If Scourge is a bastard, you're a mama-fucker, she said."

"Yeah, And all girls are whores."

She glared at me . "Shut up."

"By the way, Ash, I said, I did Fuck myself in the tub." Ashfur looked revolted.

 **Hi guys! See ya in the next chapter. P.S. Scourge didn't actually fuck himself in the tub. That was sarcasm.**


	2. Ashfur POV

Hey, I have a new chapter of "Ashfur X Scourge~It's What Counts" for ya! Enjoy!

Ashfur P.O.V.

I laughed at Scourge's comment on the show we were watching. "Hey, he does look a lot like a boar!" He laughed. I giggled again. I smiled and curled up closer to Scourge. I got butterflies all over again, every time I touch Scourge. Well, his is only newly my mate. "Maybe he is a boar!" He kissed me and I blushed profusely and kissed him back. He stroked my hair. Scourge turned the t.v off after the show was over and asked, "Do you still get butterflies every time I touch you?" I shook my head. "Do you have butterflies now?" I nodded. "Liar!" He said playfully, smacking my cheek lightly. He swept me up in his arms, this definitely making me blush beet red this time. He dropped me on our bed in our room, saying, "My little ash princess." I giggled softly. He kissed my cheek gently left. I curled up in the bed.

I slept until 10:00 AM the next morning, to see Scourge with a weird slit on his neck. I touched it and he winced. "You okay? I asked softly.

I'm fine, just a little drowsy. Scourge murmured.

Sure, Scourge. I said. He kissed my forehead and turned the T.v on.


End file.
